Confesiones bajo la lluvia roja
by Soft Scarlet
Summary: Drabbles y viñetas centradas en las dioclinus.


**Venenosa**

Su labia es dulce y empieza a colarse por tus oídos con suavidad, mientras que la oscuridad te envuelve. A medida que lo hace, te das cuenta de que no puedes retroceder hacia la luz. Sea lo que sea, te ha tomado.

_Escúchame bien, soy la voz que te llena de sueños mientras duermes. Esos sueños turbios, llenos de dolor y melancolía. También aquellos en los que no tienes cuernos, ni manos saliendo de tu espalda, como alas. _

Viene cada vez que el mundo se sacude bajo sus pies. Cae sobre ella como la noche, acelerando el tiempo, cubriéndole de sombras, haciéndola girar en espirales rojizos, repitiendo las palabras dolientes han entrado en algún momento por sus oídos, envenenando su corazón. Kaede se da cuenta de que a este paso, bajo la influencia de la Otra, es perfectamente capaz de cambiar el mundo, de llevar ese que le pertenece a los verdaderos monstruos que le han herido y vienen por más, a la misma destrucción para erigir uno nuevo, en el que ella sea Reina Cruel, con media sonrisa en un trono adornado con diamantes y fabricado en oro puro, cubierto su cuerpo ahora amordazado por la más fina seda, en tanto los malvados le rinden culto y los suyos prosperan a su alrededor. Las verdaderas personas, que poseen cuernos y saben lo que es el sufrimiento, los únicos a los vale la pena salvar y conservar en buen estado.

**La mujer lobo**

Kaede siente que una tonelada de rojo-la clase de rojo que te sube por la garganta desde adentro y no hacia fuera, como cuando te la desgarran por medios sobrenaturales-le tiñe las mejillas color frutilla. Kaede siente y ya no odio, antipatía, indiferencia. Kaede siente a Kouta, que agarra su mano y la lleva de paseo, como alguna vez vio que lo hacía el protagonista de una película de ciencia ficción con la mujer lobo, que se había escapado de un circo y mataba gente durante las noches de luna llena. Justo como ella. Todo era igual, hasta el tentempié, que en el caso de los amantes ficticios era popcorn y en el suyo un raspado frío. En esos recuerdos vive Nyu, la que no sabe de sangre y vísceras esparcidas por el suelo, pero puede sonreír y sobre todo, amar indiscriminadamente.

**Algo**

La lluvia te salpica, pero tú no la ves. Sólo puedes ver a Kouta, que está en el centro del claro del bosque, esperándote. Avanzas hacia él. No te importan los árboles ni las plantas. Derribas todo lo que tienes delante. Porque es por y para él. Entonces lo notas, pero a penas y te inmutas. Que la lluvia es de un color que no corresponde. Que es pegajosa. No se parece al agua. Huele más pesado. Cubre tus ojos, te obliga a apartarte el cabello repleto de esa pasta de la frente, con dificultades. Lo que estás pisando no son tampoco agujas de pino, porque es más suave y dificultoso de saltar con los tenis que le robaste a esa pequeñita el día anterior. Y Kouta tiene los ojos tan abiertos que amenazan con salirse de sus órbitas y no importa cuánto lo zarandees, una vez que reacciona solo empieza a gritar, por mucho que intentes calmarlo con caricias. Esperas a que te llame "monstruo", pero las palabras con sentido parecen estar fuera su dominio. Sientes que le has matado pero no tienes coraje suficiente como para terminar su sufrimiento.

**Castigo**

Tenías frío. El agua te había empapado. Temblabas en la orilla de la acera. Te dolía la cabeza. Cerca de los cuernos, ocultos bajo el gorro. Entonces levantaste la vista. Ella estaba tarareando una canción de moda que en los parlantes de alguna radio, te sonaba melosa y desagradable (en el auto móvil de un hombre al que mataste para tener en dónde pasar la noche. También en su momento la destrozaste para poder dormir mejor). Ahora fue diferente, porque ella te sonrió y quisiste protegerla. Era tu propio sol en esa noche helada y lo tenías tan cerca que te quemaba el corazón con sus dulces palabras. Los primeros elogios en lo que supusiste siglos. Todas las piezas encajaron, amparadas por la música, que ahora parecía brotar de sus poros. Como si la hubieras estado esperando desde Kouta. Abrazadas, calientes, verdades indiscutibles desfilaban ante tus ojos. Deseos jamás experimentados. Y luego, casi sin pausas, la sangre brotando a borbotones de su pecho tibio. Tú no mereces amar.

**Gloria Patri**

2. And I Love Her _"I know this love of mine will never die"_

Incluso si Nana muere, su amor perdurará a pesar de su carne destrozada o eso cree, cuando levanta la cara lastimada y enfoca sus ojos emborronados hacia el espejo desde el cual, su papá la está observando. Ella quiere ser buena para su papá. Por eso tiene que sonreír ahora, aunque le sangren los labios y tenga la nariz rota y le duelan las mejillas, porque una bola de hierro acaba de golpearle muy fuerte. Nana es una buena niña. Las buenas niñas sonríen cuando los padres las están mirando. Nana tal vez no es tan hermosa y perfecta como la chica en la revista que le enseñaron una vez, pero se esforzará al máximo para que su papá la aprecie a pesar de eso.

***

_Todo se desvanece, papá, ¿crees que no lo sé? Los grandes autores que me has leído cuando agonizaba, encadenada a la pared, son los únicos que han escapado a la cruel Eternidad. Y yo nunca aprendí a escribir, así que ese camino de supervivencia me está vedado. _

_Oh, papá, no llores por mí. Me duele tu dolor y empiezo a ver borroso. Si pudiera levantarme correría hacia ti y te abrazaría. Créeme, papá. Comienzo a sacudirme hacia ti, con la sangre caliente bajando por mis axilas, derramándose en el suelo de metal. Quiero alcanzar esas lágrimas antes de que bajen por tus ojos pero no llego, mis brazos son muy cortos y sé que si usara los que no son visibles para ti, los guardias me aniquilarían, pensando que quiero hacerte daño –en el fondo son buenos hombres con familias como las nuestras, he visto fotos de sus hijos felices y gracias a ellas he sabido cómo he de referirme a ti, que velas siempre por mi seguridad- y entonces estarías doblemente triste, porque yo sé que en el fondo me amas mucho. _

_Soy tu niña adorada, ¿verdad que sí? Tu única hija aquí. A pesar de que no me molestaría compartirte, siempre que tuviera el permiso de respirar tu aliento de vez en cuando y dejar que me alces en brazos. Como hicimos aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Yo estaba casi desvanecida, pero sentí que me llevabas sobre ti, que me mecías y me contabas un cuento entre dientes. ¿No lo he soñado? Porque si así fue, ha sido un sueño hermoso, ojalá tuviera de esos más seguido. _

_Todo lo que veo al dormir es una pantalla negra, parecida a la que usaste para explicarme con ayuda de títeres lo que no debo hacerle a otros seres humanos. Lo que más me gustó fue que hablaste de ellos y de mí como si fuésemos iguales. Me sentí bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. _

_Comenzaba a pensar que no merecía tener lugar entre la gente que se parece más a ti que a mí, pero ahora entiendo que somos lo mismo. Si no fuese de ese modo, tú no me cuidarías tanto como lo haces, no te dolería en absoluto verme sufrir. Y yo veo en tu mirada que te remuerde eso de lo que hemos hablado, "la conciencia", el saber que haces algo mal al permitir que me lastimen a instancia de tus sentimientos de protección hacia mi persona. _

_Yo no soy un monstruo para ti, ¿verdad, papá? Mis cuernos no te dan miedo. Una vez intentaste explicarme sobre el desarrollo de mi mente, que los había sacado a manera de advertencia. Los genes piensan en todo por nosotros mismos. Que soy una hija de un dios pagano, de ahí mis senos voluptuosos y los cuernos que me coronan la sien. _

_***_

Siente miedo de ella, miedo de su entrega, de sus ojos en los cuales, las lágrimas se mezclan con sangre y de los temblores de su labio inferior, de la forma en la que alarga las manos a pesar de las cadenas, de su llamado, de sus "papá" una y otra vez, que repite como un mantra cuando está a punto de desmayarse. O quizás es solo miedo de sí mismo, porque sabe que aunque le ordenaran administrarle un suero letal, probablemente preferiría diez mil veces meterlo en sus propias venas. Y eso es una gran traición. A sí mismo, a la memoria de su esposa y a su verdadera hija, que no tiene edad suficiente como para jurarle amor eterno.

**Meliora cogito**

Lucy ya había matado a más de trescientos seres humanos (que no eran personas de verdad, por supuesto, a su ver, sólo quien tenía cuernos como ella era una persona de verdad) sin hacer distinción entre ninguno, siquiera los queridos parientes del único muchacho en su infancia que fue capaz de entregarle una sonrisa sincera. La sangre le era tan familiar como el agua cubriendo su rostro y lavándolo de los pesares que sus dueños le otorgaban, por el mero hecho de existir y ser diferentes. Pero él…la sola idea de reducir su cuerpo –que olía a sudor y virilidad- a una tonelada de carne destrozada, hacía que le invadiera una sensación parecida a la que una ama de casa de clase media baja hubiera experimentado si alguien le hubiese dicho que debía deshacerse de las sobras de la cena de Navidad.

No, no a él. No lo odiaba lo suficiente. Él tenía cicatrices sobre la piel, al igual que ella. Le faltaban los cuernos y los brazos extras, pero era también un fenómeno de la naturaleza: la forma en la cual, la evolución mostraba los dientes, se reía y escupía a esos engendros que se llamaban a sí mismos "humanos" sin tener la menor idea de lo que significaba realmente el término. Poder, por encima de todo lo demás. Para Lucy es terriblemente claro y no podía evitar respetar su vida, que era la más cercana a la suya que contemplaba desde que tenía memoria.

**Imperdonable**

No podía ver nada la primera vez que desperté. Ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero estaba al tanto de que arriba, sobre mí, sucedía una fiesta de amor. Lucy, tú que has destrozado más cuerpos que yo, ¿sabes lo que es una fiesta de amor? Es cuando la que será tu madre se quita la ropa después de ir a la Ópera y el que será tu papá se mete encima de ella para fabricarte un cuerpo para ti sola. Es lo que esas curvas pronunciadas que tienes, espera para poder reproducir nuestra especie. Pero yo te detendré. Y no es porque crea que somos malas, oh, no. Es porque tú has matado y eres una amenaza. En eso nos parecemos, pero no se termina ahí. Ojalá se terminara ahí, con mis lágrimas que son reflejo de mi gran dolor. Es porque has matado, triturado cuerpos con ayuda de los brazos que los tontos no pueden ver (y los más tontos que ellos ni saben que existen), y sin embargo, te has dado el lujo de ser amada. Eso nunca podré perdonártelo.


End file.
